Curiosidades
by RegaloGatitos
Summary: Los hermanos Winchester aprenden a convivir con su nueva y extraña familia, Castiel comienza a entender como funciona su humanidad y las pulsiones que le genera estar cerca de la nueva integrante del grupo.


Capitulo 2

Ya en el bunker, los hermanos le dieron un lugar en donde establecerse a Alex, todo hacia preveer que la convivencia entre cuatro hombres seria lo más cercano a una especie de familia, sin contar con la presencia de un quinto que por el momento era más prisionero que invitado.

-Kevin, ella es Alexis, Alexis el es Kevin es un…

-Eres el profeta del señor por siempre y para siempre, hasta el día que dejes de existir y que otro tome tu lugar. Mucho gusto. Culmino Alexis, la frase de Dean.

-Todos Uds. tiene el mismo discurso.- Renegó Dean quitándose la corbata

-Cada ángel tiene ese mandato como parte de un programa de computadora o algo parecido.- Acoto Kevin extendiendo su mano para saludar a Alex, deslumbrado por la belleza de su nueva compañera.

– "Eso es algo que Cas, seguramente te va a explicar, pero ahora ambos necesitan descansar"

Propuso Sam, quién a pesar de haber sufrido tanto daño a través del tiempo, no dejaba de ser ese chico amable y preocupado de siempre.

Por otro lado Castiel, miraba a Alex, como si no pudiera perder detalle, estaba anonadado con la verde mirada de la chica y las pecas a la altura de la nariz, que le recordaban mucho a Dean, un Dean que estaba bastante distante desde hace un tiempo. A ambos se les enseñaron sus respectivas habitaciones, lo que tenia ese bunker era una enorme comodidad, espacio y silencios fortuitos.

Castiel había empezado a experimentar la satisfacción de lo que significaba dormir,

Dean, Sam y Kevin se tomaron la pacifica noche para descansar, más allá de que Crowley, seguía gritando en ocasiones para llamar la atención.

Alexis, sabiendo que dormir no era necesario para ella empezó a recorrer el lugar, la curiosidad la llevo a husmear en libros y reliquias que los hombres de letra atesoraban, descubrió que el enoquiano, el idioma original de los ángeles, le era totalmente desconocido. "Castiel debe enseñarme este idioma" murmuro, una vez satisfecha su curiosidad, regreso a su habitación pero en el camino, le tocaba pasar frente a la de Castiel, quien aparentemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla, ella entro a la habitación despacio no quería sobresaltar a Cas, se sentó en la cama y lo observo gesticular con tensión, le acaricio la frente y sintió el sudor

- Castiel… Estas teniendo una pesadilla…- Murmuro hablándole prácticamente al oído, no se había percatado del extraño movimiento que su tibia cercanía había generado en el cuerpo de Castiel, hasta que comenzó a recorrerlo con la mirada. Sus ojos se estremecieron ante semejante imagen, aun que tal vez, las sabanas, estaban siendo engañosas – "Ouh! No es una pesadilla"- Pensó pero no hizo nada para alejarse de el, y observándolo comprendió que no era sufrimiento lo que estaba sintiendo, sino placer.

Los ojos de Castiel se abrieron al sentir el rose de uno de los rizos de la joven, recupero el aliento tras la intensa sensación por la que había pasado su mirada azul, se encontró con los enormes ojos verdes de Alex.

- Dean no aprueba tal cercanía - dijo el ex ángel intentando recuperar el aliento pero sin despegar su mirada de la chica.- "No deberías estar aquí".-

- Oí ruidos y pensé… que tal vez… Tenías una pesadilla.- musito, Alex, sin moverse un centímetro.

- Estoy bien, solo fue una sucesión de imágenes que los humanos llaman sueños, creo...- -Bueno, al menos uno de nosotros la pasa bien en sus sueños…- expresó pícaramente la jovencita.

Castiel, se sintió avergonzado y confundido, la ultima persona que lo había mirado así, había sido Meg, Sin embargo, Alex, con sus pecas perfectas había logrado conmoverlo desde el momento que le tomo la mano en el auto, no sabia con detalle que era lo que le generaba pero estaba seguro que sus pecas perfectas, eran uno de los tantos motivos que lo hacia sentir así, eso y el mar de hormonas adolescentes que el ángel debería aprender a controlar con el pasar de los días.

– Buenas noches, te dejare dormir, tu y yo mañana tenemos mucho de que hablar, no olvides nuestro trato.

- Buenas noches.- Respondió el ex ángel que para calmar sus pulsiones humanas tomo una ducha fría. La mañana siguiente, Sam, se acercó a Castiel, con una sonrisa pícara, intentando saber si entre Cas y Alex, había sucedido algo, extrañamente, Dean, fue la voz de la coherencia.

"Sam, no lo arengues a cometer tonterías y en cuanto a ti, Castiel, se que Alex te genera cosas, te he visto mirarla en la medida de lo posible intenta mantener tu miembro dentro de tus pantalones y lejos de ella. No quiero problemas de amoríos dentro del grupo, tenemos muchas cosas que resolver, además es una niña y tú existes desde que dios creo al mundo y tu envase tiene como 30 años de uso." Sam sonrío al ver al padre protector que Dean dejo entre ver.

-"No entiendo a que te refieres, Dean." Expreso ingenuo Castiel.

-"Me refiero al hombre de la pizza, olvídate del hombre de la pizza si se trata de Alex."

-"Oh, yo no."

"No quiero saber, aprende a preparar el desayuno y en otro momento hablamos" replico, Dean, sin dar lugar a objeciones. Sam comenzó a reír fuerte

-"Te has convertido en el padre que prometiste que jamás serias, un padre castrador ¡dios! hermano empezaste a envejecer"

-"Deja de decir tonterías, Sammy, eso no es cierto."

-"Claro que sí, desde el momento que viste a esa chica te comportaste como un padre y no como el Dean, que hubiese intentado seducirla."

En la cabeza de Dean, no cabían las palabra padre protector, aun cuando con su hermano siempre lo había sido. Sam, tenia razón, lo único que sintió cuando vio a Alex a los ojos, fue un deseo incontenible de protegerla, la vio frágil y perfecta, sintió que podía amarla tanto como a Sam y por sobre sus instintos seductores, primaron sus instintos paternales.

"La próxima vez que hablen de mi, les ruego busquen otra forma de comunicarse que no sea la voz, digo, según Uds. soy un ser celestial." Irrumpió la chica con una hermosa sonrisa

"Buenos días, voy por unas cervezas" dijo Dean, huyendo

"Son las diez de la mañana, Dean" Acotó Sam.

"Al Diablo con el horario" se oyó de lejos

"Sam ¿No hueles a quemado?"

" Es cierto, Castiel!" Corrió Sam hacia la cocina, estas cuestiones eran como parte de su nueva rutina, eran lo mas parecido a una familia, disfuncional, claro está. Pero se habían comenzado a adaptar muy bien y al menos por ahora se encontraban en paz.


End file.
